Scheme
by DemonicRa
Summary: Drakken has failed yet again to defeat his nemesis, but Shego sees an opportunity for her success.
1. Scheme

Scheme

A KimXShego story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

Summary: Drakken has failed yet again to defeat his nemesis, but Shego sees an opportunity for her success.

Shego is a world-renown mercenary currently in the employ of Dr. Drakken. A tall, light-green-skinned beauty with long black hair, green eyes, and incredible power and skill to match. Her dry wit was as ever-present as her green and black catsuit.  
She was now looking upon yet another devistated hide-out, destroyed by her rival Kim Possible, a former cheerleader who graduated from high school two months ago. "Noooo!" Drakken, her blue-skinned boss lamented angrily. Shego looked at her boss with her arms crossed beneath her chest. "I thought she might take some time off since she graduated." Shego muttered. "So did I!" Drakken agreed, seething. He dusted off his blue coat and stomped around, looking for anything salvageable.  
"You know, I think we should renegotiate my contract." Shego said, giving a fake sweet smile. Drakken glared at her. "For every time Kim Possible destroys a lab or hide out, I get two weeks vacation." She proposed, lightly chuckling. Drakken grumbled to himself as he continued to scan the ground. Finding a sheet of paper, he laughed in triumph.

"Yes! I found it!" He shouted. "Found what?" Shego inquired, arms at her side. He grinned at his sarcastic assistant. "I met a man at some Evil-Con in Britain. We swapped schematics." He began. "Nice man. Fights an animal." He muttered, looking over the blueprints. "Okay, you found someone as lame as you. Why the cheers for some invention that probably doesn't even work?" Shego pressed, walking over to him. "If you recall, Kim Possible was almost useless when she lost her memories." Drakken explained. Shego sighed in annoyance. "Until her friends and family jogged her memories, you mean." She said, rubbing her forehead. "Yes, but this is a stronger weapon. I'll modify it from the original machine, and we'll wipe her memories when she is away from civilization. Away from her friends and family. We won't have to renegotiate your contract!" He laughed once more, while Shego shook her head in disappointment.

The object of their shared anger, Kim Possible, sat at her kitchen table wearing her pink pajamas and talking on her wrist-mounted kimmunicator. "That's too bad, Ron. I hope they feel better soon." The teenaged hero said her her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. "They'll be fine in a couple days." Ron assured her. His mother and father are ill, so he plans to stay with them until they get better. "Well, we just beat Drakken yesterday, so don't worry about any missions coming up." She assured him with a smile. "Yep! He's getting easier to take down!" Ron cheered. A loud unpleasant sound rang into Ron's room. He gained an upset look on his face. "I gotta go, KP." He told her. "Give your parents my best." She bid him. He nodded and the screen went dark.

The screen lit up once more showing Wade, her tech. specialist and one of her best friends. "Kim, I just received a message from Shego. Apparently Dr. Drakken has set up another hideout with a new device meant to 'bring utter chaos'." Wade explained, looking none too worried. "Shego is warning us?" Kim was just as confused. "I have the coordinates if you'd like." Wade offered, uncertain. "I'll take a look by myself. It's probably nothing, but if Shego is ready for another fight..." Kim began.

Kim dressed herself in her mission clothes, purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, tight grey gloves, a grey belt and thigh-mounted case on her right leg. She looked herself over, noting her long brown hair is in order. Thinking on Shego, Kim wondered why they had to share the same colored eyes: green. Neither of her parents had green eyes, her mother having blue eyes and her father had black-colored eyes, nor did her twin brothers Jim and Tim who both had blue eyes. Nana Possible had green eyes though.  
"Alright Kim, I'm ready." Ann Possible, Kim's mother and a board-certified neurosurgeon, walked into Kim's room, wearing her first mission clothes: a black shirt, black gloves, and grey pants, similar to Kim's old clothes. With short brown hair and blue eyes and a mature body, she was still quite a beauty. "Mom? What...?" Kim asked, confused. "Well, with Ron taking care of his sick mother, I thought I would take care of you and be your side-kick again." She explained, smiling. "No. There's no need. It's probably Shego luring me into another fight or something. No big." Kim told her. She had fun with her mother the last time she filled in for Ron, but didn't see much need for her to accompany her on such an obvious waste of time.

After losing, once again, to Ann's puppy dog pout, Kim and her mother were on a very fast jet to Yamanouchi, Japan.  
It was mid-day as Ann and Kim climbed the great stairs to the Yamanouchi Ninja School. It had since been repaired after the battle against Monkey Fist and Yono. The sounds and scents of Japan's nature surrounded them. Ann panted, putting her hands on her knees as they reached the top. "Well, at least I got a good cardio work-out." She said, tired. "Like you need it." Kim said of her mother, off-handedly smiling. She was still full of energy. "Thanks, Kimmie-cub." Ann laughed slightly, standing straight.  
They walked into the main courtyard and looked around, finding no one. "If this is a ninja school, where are all the ninja?" Ann inquired. "I don't know, mom." Kim replied, gaining a serious look. No signs of battle or struggle. Did they just leave? Before they could react, metal rings flew through the air and clasped onto the Possibles just below their chests. They struggled to get free, but to no avail.

From high above atop a building, Shego and Drakken stood on either side of a large construct, similar in appearance to a grey video camera on a cone-like base. "The man really loves his traps." Drakken said, shrugging.  
"Drakken!" Kim spotted him, gaining a fierce look. "What did you do with the ninja?" Ann demanded. "Nothing. They left on some training retreat. Monkey Fist told me where this place is over a game of poker." He responded. Shego looked down on them, smiling like a predator. "With one blast of my Memory Nullifier, your memories of ever fighting against me will be gone!" Drakken boasted. "Is he serious?" Ann asked Kim, giving her a disbelieving look. "I don't know, but I'm not going to stand around to find out." Kim and Ann pulled out laser scalpels and cut through the metal rings. They smiled to one another, remembering Ann cutting through rope to free them on their first mission together.  
Drakken, in an angry panic, activated the device. Kim and Ann narrowly avoided the white beam.

Henchmen dashed at them from the shadows, donned in their normal red and black attires. Kim fought them expertly, employing her mantis-style martial arts. Ann was left with cutting their clothing off with her laser scalpel, causing them to cover themselves in their boxers.  
"Quickly, while they're distracted!" Drakken barked. Shego, sighing, activated the Memory Nullifier. The henchmen fled as Kim and Ann looked up at the white light. Taking a step back, Ann stepped on a false stone, triggering two trap doors. They fell down into darkness just as they were hit.

"They escaped?!" Drakken fumed. Shego saw what happened all too well. "This is what you get for using a second-hand amnesia machine, Dr. D." Shego sneered at him. Drakken gave her an annoyed look. "You know what? I'll fix this one for you. I wanted to finish things with Kimmie in a hurry. So why don't you take your paper-weight and the henchmen and leave this to me?" Shego offered. Drakken gave her a confused look. She narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms under her chest and lapped the front of her foot. "You got it, partner! Let's move out, Shego's got this!" Drakken announced. Shego leapt from the building and ran to find Kim as quickly as she could.  
Shedo dashed forward at an incredible pace, making any ninja look slow. She found the small stone and stepped on it, falling into Kim's same trap.

Shego landed on all fours in a long, dimly-lit wooden hallway. She quickly stood up and ran down the hall. She knew Kim and Ann were hit by Drakken's machine. This was her chance to settle everything and tell Kim the truth while she didn't have her suspicions. Shego had previously altered the machine so the affect would be temporary. After she regained her memories and saw things for how they truly were, things would change. At least, that was Shego's hope.  
She found the exit, an opening into a forest. She began to walk normally, defensive and scanning. She heard a call for help. "Kimmie." Shego grinned wickedly and ran forward. Past a few trees and logs in the forest, she found Kim Possible, sitting on a tree stump, sitting straight with her knee to her chest and rubbing her left ankle.

Shego slowly walked up to Kim, who took notice of her presence. Kim gained a defensive look, but Shego's smile and raised hands made her rethink. "You don't remember me, but we have quite the history. I'm here to help." Shego began with a friendly tone. "Really?" kim looked relieved. "Here, let me help." The mercenary offered, slowly walking over to the crime-fighter and kneeled down before her. Kim, nervous, moved her hands away as Shego removed her brown shoe and sock before gently rubbing the girl's ankle. Kim winced once or twice, but began to enjoy the contact. She sighed with bliss. Shego looked up and smiled slightly.  
"You and I have quite the history." She began. "Hm?" Kim said, not remembering any of it. "I'm a criminal, and you're a crime-fighter. We've been fighting for years." She continued, continuing to rub Kim's wounded ankle. Kim looked at her skeptically. "If that's true, why are you here...doing this?" She inquired, an excellent question. "You." Shego replied simply. Kim wasn't satisfied. "It was always about you. I liked the chase, and the combat. I'm sure you did too. Why do you think I stayed with a dolt like Dr. Drakken? I could've made more money working on my own. My reputation was slowly getting shot to hell. He did manage to do what I wanted: get your attention. Working for him got me my shots at you." Shego explained. Kim, though without memories, was still surprised. "By the way..." Shego moved from the ankle upward. "You're Kim Possible, and I'm Shego."

Kim, somewhat uncomfortable about the strange, green woman, could tell she wasn't lying. Her massage also felt good, the pain subsiding. For Shego, being this close to Kim without fighting her felt nice. "You became a necessary presence. I don't know when I first realized it. Everything about our little bouts was fun. Fighting one another, or a common enemy. I knew I could count on you to win every time." Shego pressed on with her story and her massage, moving up to Kim's thigh. "Why are you telling me this, when I don't remember any of that?" Kim questioned. Shego gave a sly smile to Kim. "It's temporary amnesia. You'll remember everything in about a half an hour." She explained. Shego wanted Kim to remember this after she regained her former memories.  
Now a blank slate with no lingering animosity towards Shego, Kim felt strange about this. A good, warm strange. Kim closed her eyes, trying to focus on her ankle feeling better. Taking this chance, Shego quickly and silently turned her Kimmunicator off, thus ensuring that nerdlinger can't interfere.

Shego wanted to start anew with Kim. Without Kim doubting her, or suspecting something evil, Shego could explain everything. When Kim's memories returned, then perhaps something good could come of it. Shego suspected her adversary had similar feelings, which gave weight to her theory. If anything, Shego's plan was not yet finished playing out. Words alone wouldn't cut it. Actions were necessary.  
Shego gently lowered Kim's leg to put her foot on the ground. The girl winced once, for a moment. "Shego, I'm starting to feel better. You can stop." She said, smiling slightly. Shego looked up to her, a wicked grin. "Right. Give me a sec, Kimmie. I have to to something." Shego told her. "Like what-?" In one deft motion, Shego moved up and kissed Kim, connecting their lips. The girl's eyes were wide with shock. The older woman's eyes were closed. The warm, soft feeling of her lips were everything Shego imagined. Years of pent-up emotions were satisfied.

Kim moved back, looking into Shego's almost disappointed eyes. Without realizing, Kim lost her balance on the stump and began to fall back. Panicked, she grabbed onto Shego, and the two fell.  
Shego fell on top of Kim. Reeling for a moment, she pushed herself up and looked down at the younger girl. Kim rubbed the back of her head, face showing an amount of pain. A pang of guilt hit Shego. Kim looked weak and defenseless. This is hardly how Shego wanted to proceed.  
Kim looked into the woman's green eyes, seeing those emotions. Shego gave a weak smile. "You know the truth now. When you remember everything, give me an answer, okay?" Shego lowered herself and gave Kim a kiss on her forehead before standing up. Not wanting to make the girl feel any more confused or uncomfortable, Shego didn't offer Kim her hand to help her stand. "You can find her that way." Shego told her, motioning to a picture she brought up on the newly activated Kimmunicator, showing Kim and her mother. Kim looked at the device on her wrist and felt a sense of nostalgia. She looked back to find that Shego had vanished. Recalling the pain in her eyes, she wished to see the strange woman again. She stood up, dusted herself off, and gently put her sock and shoe back on. Recalling Shego's directions, Kim walked off to find the familiar woman.

For the most part, Shego's plan worked. A scheme to get her close to the object of both her anger and affection. The woman's trudge back to a hovercraft was a pitiful one. She wanted to grow closer to Kim Possible, but it didn't work as planned. She wanted to hug the girl, to kiss her, feel her body pressed close. She didn't want to take advantage of the girl to such an extent. "Damn..." Shego muttered, gritting her teeth with her hands balled into glowing fists.  
She returned to Drakken's most recent hide-out. "Well? Is she gone forever?" Drakken asked, excited. Shego, in no mood for him, made up a lie. "No. The side-kick and Global Justice got there with the ninja students. I had to leave before I was arrested or killed." She said, her mood showing clearly. "Oh. Well. Nice...try?" Drakken looked worried, as did his henchmen. "You'll get her next time." The mad scientist assured her, patting her shoulder. "I hope so." She muttered, leaving for her room.

With some assistance from Wade, Kim and her mother returned hom. Her mother had landed in a hot spring and was enjoying the time when Kim found her. They had since regained their memories, which left Kim to deal with her newer memories. She was right, their battling had become something of a necessary constant. She could always rely on Shego to be...Shego. They battled almost as much as Kim and her brothers, or Bonnie. But like with her brothers and Bonnie, there was a sense of camaraderie and respect. Laying on her bed, she confronted these feelings. Remembering her enemy's touch, her warmth, and words, Kim blushed. She sighed, feeling confused. She had Ron, after all. It was a betrayal. She shook her head. Nothing could come of them. That's what the two thought as they laid on their beds, lost in their thoughts. "Shego." "Kimmie." They said the other's name. Feeling exhausted from it all, and with night having fallen, they fell asleep.

The two dreamed very similar dreams. They stood in one of Drakken's lairs. Around them were various devices meant to inflict pain and suffering. A console here and there. But none of it mattered. The two dashed at one another, fierce expressions emblazoned upon their faces. They exchanged blows, neither gaining much ground on the other. Deft movements and skills that matched any master of combat, villain and heroine reach a stalemate. Catching one anothers punch with a hand and grabbing a shoulder, they stare into the others eyes. Slightly blushing and panting, Shego grins. "Losing your touch, Kimmie?" She questioned. Kim found herself blushing as well. "You've just gotten better." Kim replied. Shego smirked and spun the girl around, pulling her into a tight embrace. With Kim's back to Shego, her arms were crossed before her. Shego gently kissed the nape of Kim's neck. Kim was stunned silent and still. Shego released her grip on Kim's arms. She laced her right hand's fingers with Kim's and trailed her left hand from Kim's stomach to her inner thigh. A sharp intake of air gave Shego a clear message as she began to nibble the girl's ear.

The young heroine bolted upward, sweating and blushing profusely as her alarm went off. Little did she know that her enemy had a similar dream. With a new day before her, the heroine of the Earth, Kim Possible, decided to leave it to fate. Wade found her target, Shego, at a local massage parlor. "She deserves an answer. So do I." Kim muttered. Wearing a blue shirt with her midriff bare with white cardigan pants and white shoes. She tied her hair in a ponytail. Leaving her kimmunicator behind she left her home, a girl on a mission.  
As the heroine set off in her car, her mind wandered back to the dream, and how she surprised herself by being disappointed she was when it ended so abruptly.  
Kim reached the massage parlor indicated by Wade. She entered the establishment, finding it to be quite fancy. "If you have to ask, you can't afford it." She muttered, deciding it was expensive to make an appointment. She walked towards the front desk and saw the glass behind it was reflective. She stopped and studied the reverse letters. After a few moments, she found Shego and the room she was using. Checking the time on the wall, she found that Shego's masseuse hadn't started yet. Using her skills, she managed to get past security and made her way to Shego, the plasma-wielding thief who may have stolen something she should not have. Something of the utmost value.

As Kim neared Shego's room, she set herself in a determined mind-set, as though it were a normal mission to save the world.  
The door felt heavier than it actually was. Kim entered the pleasantly-scented room and closed the door gently behind her. There she was. Shego, the former heroine, laying defenseless on a massage table. Face down with her head resting on her arms, she spoke.  
"It's about time. I've been waiting." She was irritated. Not at Kim, she was sure. With a smirk, Kim proceeded with her 'job' as masseuse. Kim walked to Shego's right side and gently lowered the towel from below her shoulders to halfway down her back. The other end came just below Shego's bottom. She proceeded to gently rub the woman's back, feeling an amount of tension in more ways than she would have thought. She decided to break it. "I think we both need answers, Shego." She told the woman. Shego was startled, but had expected the girl's appearance. "We do." She responded. "I'm not sure how I feel. It's...confusing. Maybe you went through this before." Kim began. Shego turned her head to her right side while still resting it on her arms. "Maybe. A bit lower." Kim looked at her, seeing her grin. The younger woman moved her hands lower on Shego's back and firmly massaged. Shego let out a sound of pleasure, causing Kim's heart to skip.

Kim knew this was insane. There were all sorts of problems. However, she was still there, massaging the woman she had been fighting for years. The woman who made her feel...weird. Logic be damn, the heart is running things now. "Hmm...you are great at this." Shego sighed. "What'd you do to the masseuse who was supposed to come?" She inquired. "Nothing. I-" Before she could finish, she heard the door knob turn. Acting quickly, she dashed to the nearby closet and hid. Shego watched her with amusement.  
The real masseuse walked in, a tall and beautiful woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin. Kim was safely in a closet and out of sight. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Go." She apologized. Shego smiled. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be home by now." She invented a story. "Why?" The masseuse asked, confused. "A guy came in a few minutes ago, said your mother was sick or something. Needs help. I thought he told you." All a lie to make the woman leave. It was working. "Oh no. I'll get a replacement, I have to leave!" She was worried and panicked. "No need. I can wait." Shego assured her. "I live an hour away by car." The woman informed Shego. "I can wait. Go. Hurry." The villainess urged her. Without another word, the woman left.

Kim, seeing the coast clear, quickly exited the closet and made a beeline for the door. "A-hem." Shego stopped her. "What?" Kim shot her a look. "I paid for a massage session. Finish what you started. Doy." Shego replied, not hiding her humor. Kim sighed. She wanted to leave before someone caught her. A high-class place like this was bound to have security that that was none too kind to trespassers. However, she didn't hate the thought of 'finishing what she started'. She also wanted to repay the woman for helping her in the forest. A sprained ankle was not fun to have.  
The young heroine walked back to her previous spot and, unlike before, found herself enjoying it, the soft and warm feel of Shego's pale, green skin. This also gave her a chance to question her foe about their time in the forest. "Back in the forest, you seemed like you were planning something, but you left. Why?" She inquired. Shego felt a sense of dread. "I was going to change your mind about me so much we'd never fight again. When it came down to it, I didn't want to take advantage of you. I planned to, but I didn't." The woman explained. She now wondered if her scheme really did fail. Kim was here, and she didn't hold any animosity. Kim heard the sincerity in her voice and felt for her. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. It would make our date tonight all the more awkward." Kim told her. "Date?" Shego perked up. She propped herself up on her left elbow to look at the girl. Kim crossed her arms under her chest and smiled. "We need to sort this out. What better way than a date?" Kim proposed. Shego smiled and went back to laying down on her chest. "A bad way to ask me out, but I'll accept it."

Kim blushed at the woman's words. "Could you crack my back? It feels stiff." Shego requested. "Okay." Kim thought to be coy. "I don't get a tip if you leave unsatisfied." Kim grinned. "Exactly." Shego agreed. The tension in the air was now gone. They could be friendly with one another. For now, at least. Kim began to firmly rub Shego's back, finding a stiff area. "Put some weight into it, Possible." Shego ordered, frustrated. Kim, determined, climbed on the table and straddled Shego between her legs. Even Shego had to blush. With a smile, she pressed on. "Get to work or no tip, Ms. Possible." Shego ordered. "Yes, Ms. Go." Kim replied. They were enjoying each other's company. Kim used her body weight to press her hands into Shego's back, careful of the woman's towel. They both had the same thought. 'Shut up, hormones.' This amount of contact was unsettling for them, unresolved feelings and attraction was causing a new level of tension.  
The girl leaned back and forth slightly, hands digging into Shego's skin, trying to relieve the woman of a stiff back. After a minute, Shego sighed. "It feels like it's going to crack..." She muttered. Kim swallowed a word or two, blushing. Feeling nearly drained of energy, she was almost happy to hear a satisfying crack in Shego's back. Shego sighed in relief. Losing control of her arms, Kim fell forward, laying on top of the woman. "Extra service, Kimmie?" Shego inquired. Kim's face lit up red once more. "Sorry, my arms..." She trailed off.

Kim took longer than usual to get herself up. She liked the connection, but couldn't admit it. Shego didn't mind the warm feeling either. After a few moments, Kim caught herself and quickly got off of Shego, stumbling a bit when she touched her feet on the ground. "A-hem." Shego got her attention. "The towel, please?" The girl's face could not get any more red. "Oh." Kim pulled Shego's towel down with her, revealing her nude form. Shego was propped up on her elbows, giving Kim a wicked grin. Kim could see Shego's finely-toned bottom. She quickly got hold of herself and gently replaced the towel. She looked away, but couldn't help it when she stole a glance. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.  
"Stupid dream..." She blamed her rather spicy dream on her actions. "Dream? I had a nice one myself. I got the better of you." Shego said, rolling over while carefully using the towel to cover herself. She leaned back on her hands, villainess staring down heroine. Kim still blushed, completely losing ground. "So, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight. I have a nice place in mind, so dress well." Shego told her. "Okay..." Was all the poor girl could say. Shego chuckled, letting the towel drop somewhat down her figure while revealing nothing. A simple act of temptation that did not go unnoticed. Kim resisted her, but barely. "You can go now, or we could pick up where that dream left off." She offered, playing with Kim like prey. "Uhh...no. Thank you." She said, looking away. Shego laid down to relax. "Uh..." Kim looked over her form. Her slender build, well-toned muscles, and chest. "See you tonight." She bid her long-time foe before leaving. Shego smiled, absolutely relieved that she didn't push the object of her affection away. More than that, Kim recognized her well-enough to be flustered.

Kim dashed out of the building, kicking herself for letting Shego take control of everything. Still, she found herself almost happy. She had a date tonight. There, the young would find out how she felt about the woman she's wanted to see in prison for so long. She thought on the matter for a time while walking home.  
She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of her kimmunicator. She brought it forward on her wrist and the screen lit up. showing Wade. "Remember you asked me a while ago about a possible...Possible relative? Well, Miriam 'Mim' Possible is real. Somehow, that dream both you and Ron had was based on fact. I didn't sort through the data I found because of my busy schedule, so I'll upload everything I found to your computer and you can look through it." Wade explained. Kim smiled happily. "Please and thank you." She told him. Perhaps she could learn where Mim had gone after she was accused of the theft. It's clear the Possibles never left Middleton, so where had she gone?

Kim returned home and decided to look through the information Wade sent later in the evening. Freshly showered and prepared for what can only be a date with the world's greatest thief and mercenary, she sat at her computer and opened the file packet. There, she saw Mim Possible and Jon Stoppable, dressed in Victorian-era clothing. Seeing everything was real, for the most part, she poured through the data.  
After some frustration, she finally found a picture dated after the incident at the fair. A picture showed a disguised Mim Possible walking down a side-walk behind the intended targets of the photo holding hands with a disguised Miss Go, Shego's relative. Behind a smiling family was Mim and Miss Go, apparently a loving couple. "Whoa..." Kim was taken aback. "They were...together? That's how she disappeared?" Shocked though she was, Kim wanted more information. The photo was taken weeks after their fight. Kim began to blush, the resemblance between relatives made her see herself and Shego. She sighed and rested her head on her crossed forearms, feeling both happy and confused.

7:55. She expected Shego to be prompt, if not early. Kim looked herself over in her mirror. A white long-sleeved shirt with her collar around her throat and her midriff shown with a thin black vest over her shirt. Blue jeans hugging her hips, a brown belt, and black shoes completed her attire. She tied her hair up in a bun, leaving her bangs for frame her face. "Okay, you can do this." She assured herself.  
She silently walked down the stairs, careful to avoid her family. Jim and Tim? TV. Dad? TV. Mom? Cooking while talking on the phone discussing new medical procedures. She quickly made her way out the door, closing it carefully and silently. She spun around and saw Shego sitting in a green and black convertible car. "You look nice, Possible." The woman complimented. "You too." Kim replied. From what Kim saw, Shego had her long black hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a jacket with light and dark green colors. The girl quickly walked to the car and hopped in, leaping over the door and settling in. "Eager?" Shego teased with a grin. Kim shot her a look. "I'd rather not have to explain any of this to my parents." She explained. Shego shrugged and drove off with her date.

En route, Kim thought on their shared history. She noted how even she felt a thrill when fighting against the super-powered woman. She enjoyed working alongside her, and was even happy when Shego fought Warmonga, declared that it was her job to destroy "Kimmie". Thinking about everything Shego told her in Japan, it all added up. She looked over to her driver and silently looked her over. She blushed when she saw Shego's dress. There was a long cut along her right side, leading up past her bottom to her waist. This revealed her long legs and thigh. Kim quickly looked over out her side of the car. With the wind tossing their hair as they drove along, Kim tried to gather herself and not lose against her opponent in this new type of battle. She refused to submit again. It was also frustrating to deal with certain emotions about a woman she's fought for so long. With graduating from high school came new things and changes to old things.

Shego and Kim arrived at a fancy restaurant in a matter of minutes. A typical expensive-looking walk-in awaited them. Kim stepped out of the car and looked at it. "Ristorante dei Costumi? I've heard about this place. It takes months to get a reservation, and the entrees are obscenely expensive." Kim explained as Shego stepped around the car to stand at her side. The name, translated from Italian, means Restaurant of Morals. There was nothing suspicious about it when it was built three years ago, but seeing them welcome Shego, and three other villains as normal, made Kim stand on guard. Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, and DN Amy just walked in without security hassling them. Only Monkey Fist and DN Amy were together, Professor Dementor had a date waiting for him, as Kim overheard. "Well? Coming, Kimmie?" Shego bid her, giving her a sly look as she walked ahead. Kim followed suit, deftly avoiding looks as she entered, welcomed graciously by a valet who took Shego's car keys.

The two stepped inside, greeting by a warm atmosphere and the smells of delicious food. Kim, however, was also greeted by anxiety. It was full of villains based the world over. "Huh. I didn't think Dr. D could get a date. I wonder what lie he told her...?" Shego mused, following a waiter. Kim couldn't help but catch a look at Shego's bottom. She's seen it before, but she was still flustered. The girl could now see Shego's legs. As elegant as they were, they were complimented by her green boots that didn't quite reach her knees. Getting back on topic, Kim scanned the room, thinking of strategies for victory or survival. A number of escape routes.  
The young heroine in the den of villains followed. Her villainess date removed her coat, revealing her evening attire: a stunning green and back dress with a strap over her left shoulder. This, with the afternoon's event at the massage parlor, showed Kim just how attractive Shego truly was. Shego sat in a private booth with one large heart-shaped chair. Before her was a table with a small vase of roses. It was private as it was in an alcove that could be closed off by curtains. A romantic atmosphere had been made. "Well, sit." Shego bid her. Kim did as told, all thoughts of an attack drifted from her mind. Kim cleared her throat and sat as far as she could from Shego on the seat.

Shego proceeded to order food for the two of them and the waiter departed, pulling a rope to release the curtains to cover their alcove. Kim gathered herself and looked to Shego, giving her a hard stare. Shego returned this with a smile. "You brought me to a restaurant full of my enemies." Kim began. "Well, even bad guys need good food." She remarked with a scoff. "Besides, I have you covered. Doy." She added, motioning to the curtain. Kim sighed, seeing the sense in it.  
"Well..." Kim began. Shego didn't have her normal sarcastic look. She was serious. Was it part of some plan? Kim kept her suspicions, but decided to give Shego a chance. "All right, let's see how this goes." She relented. The two smiled at one another just as the waiter returned with their food.

With tension having subsided for the most part, the two ate and talked like friends. To Kim, it felt the same as when Shego's personality was reversed and she hid as Miss Go, a teacher at her high school. Of course, it was also a real date, which the girl kept firmly in mind.  
As they enjoyed their date, Shego and Kim heard a familiar voice. "Now where did she go...?" A male voice inquired. "Hego?!" Shego said angrily. Her brother the blue glow of incredible strength. Hego must have heard this. Kim quickly moved next to Shego and raised the dessert menu to cover their faces. Hego parted the curtains slightly. "Amelia?" He called quietly. "No, signore." Kim said, trying to sound like a different person. "Oh, sorry." Hego apologized and departed quickly.  
Kim sighed and looked to Shego, who appeared annoyed. "Well, that was close." She laughed slightly. "Yeah..." Shego looked to her date. It hit them how close they were. Mere inches of space separated them. They looked almost surprised, blushing profusely. Kim began to move back, but Shego put her left hand on the girl's shoulder. With her right, she gently released Kim's hair, letting it fall. "I like your hair as is, Kimmie." Shego smiled. "Yeah..." Kim was once more off-guard. Seeing this side to her enemy, and her own confused emotions, had her off her game. Until now, that is. She acted in ways she didn't normally, and Kim didn't know to to react. She found a way, and pressed forward to kiss the woman.

Kim decided to give in to her feelings, and regain her composure. Hiding behind a menu, she kissed her long-time enemy, Shego. Though unexpected, it was not unwelcome for the woman. She returned the kiss, closing her eyes as Kim had done. The touch of her warm, soft lips. The smell and taste of the girl she'd try to end more than once, the softness of her lips, was bliss for Shego. Requited feelings she'd been struggling with finally culminating now. Without looking, she took the menu from Kim's hand and held her close, wrapping her arms around the girl. Kim went with it and put her hands on Shego's hips.  
Feeling the warmth of Shego's body, the mature forms, was pleasant for Kim. Her well-toned, yet soft body was a temptation for the young girl. More so than she would have imagined. The feeling of their bodies together, and not in the midst of combat, made their emotions soar.

They broke the connection after a few moments and just stared at one another. Kim finally spoke, a question that has burdened her mind for a while. "Shego. What are we, really?" She asked, still holding on to Shego's hips. "Well, that's a good question. One I don't feel like answering. It ruins the fun." Shego replied, giving her usual smirk. Kim smiled. All seemed right in the world.  
She finally realized that, as high-cut as Shego's dress was, Kim's left hand was touching sensitive skin. She quickly took her hands back, and noticed Shego's look. Kim refused to be on the receiving end again, so gave a sly wink. Shego's grin widened as she went back to eating. Kim slid back to her original spot and continued the meal.

The two quietly left, careful not to attract attention. Kim had, after all, bested each of the diners in combat, and they were none to fond of her. Shego revealed that the owner was one of the most powerful criminals in the world. Though retired, she still carried an amount of influence and commanded respect. No one would dare to do so much as throw a piece of food to the ground.  
Once outside, Kim secretly eyed Shego's attire. She accepted, as did Shego, that there were romantic feelings between the two. She decided to ignore the complications that came with it and enjoy the evening.  
Shego began to glare at the valet. Apparently, he did not have her keys. Trying to keep her temper, she spoke in a quiet tone. "Bring me my car or you'll need a hearse." A limo drove up and a driver walked over to the two. "Miss Venus sends her regards, Miss Possible, Miss Go." He said. A stereotypical professional limo driver. "Venus?" Kim questioned. "The owner of this place. What's she want with us?" Shego spat, crossing her arms beneath her chest and giving him an annoyed and suspicious look. "Miss Venus noticed the two of you in passing and sends her wishes on a happy love life. She has decided to extend an invitation to a private screening of a movie she knows you have been looking forward to. The limo will take you there."

Kim and Shego were shocked. Kim spun around and saw part of this 'Miss Venus'. Light blonde locks trailed behind a tall woman as she left a window. She began to blush, considering the 'love life' comment. They weren't like that. Maybe. Yet. Shego was not as perturbed. "Your car awaits you at Miss Possible's home." The driver added, another shock for Kim. She gave the man an annoyed look this time. "Shall we depart?" He inquired, opening the limo door and bidding them entrance. Shego shrugged and walked to the limo, sliding inward to give Kim room to follow suit. Kim was suspicious, but followed Shego's lead. If anything happened, they were together. Past events had proven that they were an unbeatable team.  
Once inside the black, and quite impressive limo, Kim settled somewhat. "Wow, someone pulled out all the stops. T.V., mini-bar. Nice." Shego was enjoying herself. "Was there a camera in our alcove?" Kim wondered. "Nope. Just in all the normal areas. With the curtain down, we had privacy." Shego explained, opening the mini-bar. She noticed how tense the young girl was, and chuckled. "You get rides from just about every person you've ever helped, and then some." She pointed out. Kim laughed lightly. Shego sat up and moved closer to Kim. "Wanna hold my hand?" She asked, offering her hand. Kim blushed, but took the hand. Shego pulled Kim's hand close and kissed the back of it. "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you." She promised, giving a sly smile. Kim gave her a wry look. "I thank you, lady knight." She returned. The two began to smile in earnest. They kept their hands locked at their side between them, resting on the limo seat. It was a nice feeling, close to an affirmation of what they were feeling.

In a matter of minutes, the limo arrived at a lavish hotel. One might have seen it in a high-budget movie showing incredibly rich people. A valet opened the door for the passengers. Kim and Shego stepped out, with Shego catching a look at her date's bottom.  
"What the..." Kim breathed, seeing Miss Venus' Hotel di Providence. "Five stars doesn't do it justice." Shego was impressed.  
Their driver lead them in to the large hotel at a brisk pace. "So why's Venus doing this?" Shego inquired, bemused. "She's a romantic. Two girls crossing the divide between good and evil to find love is something she truly enjoys seeing." He explained. "We're NOT in love. It's just a date." Kim retorted, embarrassed. The driver chuckled, amused. He stepped to the welcome desk and was given a card key. He turned around and handed the card to Shego. "The room and service are all accommodated for the remainder of your date. Use the room as you see fit." He told them. Kim look at him skeptically. "Good evening, ladies." He bowed slightly and departed. Shego looked over the gold-colored card with the numbers 1459 on it. "Come on, Kimmie." Shego called, walking to the nearest elevator. "You can keep ogling me, if you'd like." She added. "I am NOT ogling." Kim countered. "It's okay, I ogled a bit earlier. Not nearly as much as you today." Shego teased. Kim grit her teeth and stood beside the woman, waiting for their elevator.

Kim and Shego rode the elevator, larger than most and equipped with a closed-circuit flat-screen television and couch, to the fourteenth floor. They stepped outside and began walking to their room. Without warning, Shego grabbed Kim and hid behind a tall planet. She held Kim from behind against her body and covered her mouth. "Shh." She ordered. Though she liked the contact, Kim was annoyed. That is until she saw Jack Hench, head of HenchCo Industries. A wealthy entrepreneur and provider of various services to villains worldwide. They get the term 'henchmen' from him. He walked past them and into the elevator. Kim was freed from Shego's grip and stumbled forward a bit. Shego stepped idly from their hiding spot, almost amused. "Small world, huh?" She quipped. "Too small." Kim remarked, looking to the elevator. They turned about and reached their room. With one slide of the card in the reader, they entered the room to continue their date.

The room was quite large and finely decorated. Replicas of famous paintings lined the walls with windows overlooking the city. A coffee table and couches on either side was set in the main area. Shego removed her coat and tossed it on a couch, taking a left and entering another area. Kim followed suit and saw what Shego found. "Nice." Shego commented. A projector with a movie waiting for them. A movie viewing room. A red loveseat placed there recently, by the look of the grooves in the rug. Before the couch was another coffee table.  
"Popcorn, soda, and candy. Someone went to the trouble." Kim mused. "I know. We really need to find out who she really is. I don't need a cupid." Shego said, flicking off the lights and sitting on the loveseat with Kim on the left and Shego on the right. Kim smiled and sat beside her. With a brief smile to one another, they looked at the screen and saw the credits roll. Then the title had Shego annoyed. "Pals?" She asked. "They made a Pals movie!" Kim cheered. A movie about a popular TV show Kim enjoys, and Shego was once transported into. "This has me feeling 'shmoopy'. Just so ya know." Shego complained, looking visibly annoyed. Kim looked to her and empathized. "There are some more reels here. Let's find another movie."

The two settled on a different, yet-to-be-released movie involving a villain and hero teaming up to save the world, and later settling down together. The title did not give away the plot, and the girls found it to be either a coincidence, or a ploy set by Venus.  
They found the better of some rather awful movies available to them in this. While they ate popcorn and candy, and drank their soda, all was peaceful. It continued to feel like a normal date. As the main characters, one evil and one good, began to kiss, Kim pondered an earlier question she posed to Shego once more. She rested her right hand on Shego's hand and looked at her. Shego, curious, returned the look. Finally, and answer came to the girl. "I think I know what we are." She began. "Still on that?" Shego asked. Kim smiled. "We are who we are. Whatever happens, happens." The girl decided. Shego smirked. "Right. Whatever happens, happens." In one swift move, Shego pushed Kim onto her back, hands pressing her shoulders down. Grinning, she lowered herself and kissed the girl. Surprised, but not unwanted, Kim returned the kiss.

With passion igniting, the two passionately kissed. Kim parted her lips, with Shego doing the same, to allow their tongues to mingle. Kim ran her hand through Shego's long, black hair. She did as Shego had done at the restaurant and removed the band that kept Shego's hair tied. She then placed her hand on the woman's lower back and let it rest there.  
Shego ended the kiss by pushing herself up. Seeing a shared desire, Kim positioned herself to lay on the loveseat, with Shego straddling her hips.  
Shego kept herself up with her left hand just above Kim's right shoulder. With her right, she activated her green plasma power. "Heh." She smirked. Not quite afraid, but trusting, Kim gave Shego an odd look. Like a knife, she used her index finger to make a diagonal cut from the middle top of Kim's shirt to the bottom, making sure to tear into the girl's bra. With this finished, she ended her power and pulled the two halves apart, looking at Kim's bare chest and stomach. Kim blushed profusely. "Not bad, Possible." Shego said, caressing Kim's left breast for a brief moment. Kim's senses were heightened, making that brief touch send a bolt of energy through her body. She regained her composure and decided to go on the offensive.

Kim flipped Shego onto her back and stood on her knees between Shego's legs. Shego simply smirked at the action, anticipating it. She wrapped her legs around Kim's waist. Kim held Shego's wrists above her head, and leaned down to kiss her. They seemed to wrestle with their lips, a game they found enjoyment in.  
Kim sat up and released Shego's wrists and removed her shirt and vest and tossed the two aside, leaving her topless. "Very nice." Shego commented. "Now it's your turn." Kim told her. Not having anything to cut with, Kim simply helped Shego pull her dress down to her waist, showing her chest to the aroused girl. Shego's chest was bigger than Kim's, the girl noticed. She also, once more, admitted that Shego was very attractive. Ignoring her blush, Kim kissed the woman once more, cupping her left breast in her hand. Despite all the combat and trials, her skin was still soft. A shared opinion between the two.  
Kim trailed tender kisses down to the right side of Shego's neck, beginning to massage her date's breast. Shego let a moan escape her lips. Shego's perfume had become intoxicating for Kim, making her want more. She moved downward to Shego's chest, gently licking the woman's right nipple. She cupped her breast and began to lick around her nipple before gently sucking on it. Shego moaned aloud, feeling an amount of pleasure, and leaving her wanting more.

Shego straightened her legs, no longer having them around Kim's waist. Kim trailed her right hand down Shego's toned, yet soft body, letting it rest below her stomach. She looked up to Shego's blushing face. Kim decided to press forward, sitting straight up with intent. She moved back to remove Shego's socks and boots, kissing her legs as she did. Without a word, she hefted her rival's legs up and roughly removed her dress, casting it aside. She let Shego's legs rest on either side of her and looked down. "Black, and pretty spicy too." She said of the thin underwear Shego wore for the date. She also noted a damp part, a sign of the wearer's arousal. "I know. I was hoping you'd be able to see them." Shego remarked, flipping Kim onto her back.  
They had gone back to the beginning, with Kim pinned beneath Shego. The villainess gave the girl beneath her a predatory grin. Kim's normal confidence-filled grin was on her lips. It was the same dance with a different tune for them. Shego lowered her head and trailed her tongue from the base of Kim's neck, up her throat, and to her chin, causing Kim to groan. Shego went lower to Kim's breasts. She licked Kim's left breast for a couple of moments and massaged her right. Kim moaned in pleasure, her breath becoming heavier. Without notice, she less-than-gently bit down and squeezed Kim's nipples, causing the girl to cry out and wince in pain.

Kim shot Shego a dangerous look as the woman smiled. Shego slipped downward to Kim's waist and unbuckled her belt and dropped it to the ground. Kim blushed further, knowing what was to come. Shego unbuttoned her jeans and used her teeth to pull the zipper down. She pulled off the girl's socks and shoes and tossed them aside. She gently slid the heroine's pants off, tossing those to the side as well. "Pink. Cute. Not ready for adult underwear yet?" Shego teased, sitting up. She took notice of a wet part, giving her a sign to continue. "I-I have adult panties too." She tried to counter. "I just wasn't expecting our date to turn out like this. Not that I mind..." Kim trailed off in her defense. "Heh." Shego got off the loveseat and stood beside Kim. She lifted the hero into her arms and carried her off. Kim felt odd, but warm. She looked at Shego's face, seeing her in a new light. She felt warm and safe, among other things. She put her hand on Shego's cheek and moved to kiss her. Shego continued to walk to the bedroom as she returned the loving kiss.

Shego laid Kim on the comfortable bed and looked her over thoroughly. Kim grabbed her wrist and pulled the woman on top of her, pulling her into another kiss as their mostly nude bodies pressed against one another in bliss. Shego broke the kiss and gave her a genuine smile. "Beautiful." She said of her date. "You too." Kim replied. Shego kissed her once more, trailing her lips down to the girl's neck, gaining a moan from Kim. Not wasting more time, Shego went lower. She, in one motion, removed Kim's pink panties. With a grin, she removed her own black panties and tossed the two aside, leaving them both fully naked. Shego lowered herself to lick Kim between her legs. "Wait..." Kim pleaded. Shego, confused, looked up. Understanding, Shego moved about, straddling Kim's head and lowering herself once more, giving both more access.  
Shego began to lick around Kim's pussy, taking in the warmth and taste of her date. Kim, holding in moans of pleasure and ecstasy, wrapped her arms around Shego's thighs and licked the woman. Hearing moans, she saw that she was doing well for her first time with...well, anyone. As is her first time, she felt close to release. Kim took it further by forcing her tongue inward and licked about. Shego took it as a challenge and inserted her index finger and continued licking. Kim gave a final cry and climaxed, arching her back upward as sparks went off in her head.

The young woman in love rested. Hot and drained, she simply panted beneath Shego, disappointed that she couldn't make the woman climax. Shego licked around Kim's pussy before moving around once more to lay beside her date. She watched as Kim's chest rose and fall in rhythm. "Enjoying the afterglow?" She asked. Kim smiled to her for a moment. "But you didn't..." She began. Shego grinned. "Oh, I have faith that you can go again, Kimmie." The woman replied. Kim narrowed her eyes, grinning. Finding new strength, she sat up with Shego.  
They held one another close and pressed their bodies together, kissing passionately. They interlaced their legs with their pussies grinding against one another.  
It was weird for them to have such tastes as they kissed. Weird, but not unwelcome. After a few more moments, they leaned back with their arms propping them forward as they grind against one another. They cried out in pure ecstasy. The friction, heat, and wetness that they felt was almost too much. A few moments passed, and they cried out, reaching climax together. Shego fell back, breathing heavily. Kim watched her for a moment before laying beside her. They embraced and rested, eyes closed.  
Five minutes passed before Shego roused Kim once more. "Tired yet, Kimmie?" She teased. They looked into one another's eyes, grinning. "Not at all." Kim replied. They kissed once more, continuing their battle of love.

The sun rose, bathing the room in light. Kim laid on her side beneath a white sheet. Behind her, with her arm draped over her was Shego. Their battle lasted for a half an hour the previous night, before they fell asleep blissfully.  
"Ehh... Turn off the light." She complained. "What...?" Kim wondered, both straining against the light. Their eyes shot open in panic. Kim sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside their bed. "8 o'clock?" She asked. "Too early..." Shego rolled over. Kim looked to her, nervous. Memories came flooding back. She sighed and fell back. "I snuck out last night. Not only that, we slept here with no idea who invited us." She explained. Shego sighed. "There are no cameras and I jammed the windows and door last night. As for your family being worried, I don't care." Shego told her. Kim shot her a look, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Shego rolled over to face her and gave her a wicked grin. "Worth it though, right?" She inquired. Kim sighed and smiled. "Yeah..." She relented. The two shared a brief kiss. Then they shared a less-than-brief shower.

Once dried, the two went about collecting their clothes. Kim remembered what happened to her shirt and vest. "Shego!" She yelled, holding up her clothes. Shego smiled brightly. She took Kim's underwear and tossed her new lover hers. Confused, Kim watched the woman put her panties on. Kim blushed and did the same. The two dressed with Shego giving her a white sweater with the hotel logo on it. It was thick enough to fool everyone into thinking she had clothes on beneath it. "You're paying me back." Kim told her, putting her shirt, vest, and bra in a brown paper bag with a logo on it. "Sure, sure." Shego held her from behind. She kissed the back of Kim's neck, moving to her cheek. She put her hand on Kim's opposite cheek. Kim turned her head and kissed Shego's lips. They were both slightly aroused, but their date had ended, and they accepted it. They had responsibilities, after all.

They made it to the lobby without issue. Security treated them like V.I.P., and Hench didn't appear either. However, a woman being called 'Miss Venus' did make an appearance. Kim knew who she was. "That's Venus." Shego whispered. "Also known as Camille Leon. A shapeshifter and con woman." Kim revealed, not hiding her voice. It was early, so only employees heard. Camille turned about, wearing a brown trench coat and high-heeled shoes. "Kim. Good morning." The woman greeted. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and somewhat dark skin, she could turn a few heads without showing off her power. "Morning. Explain everything." Kim demanded. Camille gave an understanding smile. "After i got left Dr. Drakken's award ceremony, I thought about my future. I spread rumors about powerful individuals like Miss Venus. You know how powerful rumors can be. I became these people and made money a more legitimate way. Buying, selling, sharing. Really, I committed the same crimes they do on Wall Street and came out on top. However, once reaching the top and having everything I could want, I didn't feel truly happy." She began some tale Kim wasn't exactly buying. "So, I set out to find what could make me happy. I built a number of establishments catering to villains. This gives them respite and I can collect information on them. A start, but not quite. Then I saw you two, and it hit me: I want to do the impossible. A heroine and villainess coming together seems impossible, but you did it. So that's what I'll do: make the impossible possible. Help people, make things better. The P.R. will be incredible, and I might just find my special someone in the process." He finished, Kim nor Shego believing her. A driver walked up from behind Camille. "Your limo, madam." He announced. "Ah, yes." Camille said. "Well, your limo will drop the two of you off at your homes. if you want. Your car is waiting for you at Drakken's new lair." She told the two, turning around and leaving.

With little other options, Shego and Kim got into their limo, en route to Kim's home. "Rich people think it's their job to throw money at the world to save it." Shego said, annoyed. "I'll find out what I can about her. There's no way she turned good." Kim seemed adamant about that fact. Shego shrugged. "Don't care." She said. Kim shot her an angry look. Shego smirked, taking Kim's chin into her hand. "I just care about you." She said sincerely. Kim smiled, and the two shared a kiss.  
"I still can't believe my first time was with you." She admitted. "Right. First time." Shego said, her arm around Kim's waist. Kim blushed. "Was it your...?" She began. Shego shrugged, then winked at Kim. The girl smiled and leaned against her.

Kim stepped out of the limo with her bag, thankful that the windows were blacked out. Her parents stood, surprised, in the driveway of their home. "Kimmie!" Ann exclaimed, running to her daughter. Ann hugged her tightly for a moment before looking her over. Relief turned to annoyance. "Kimmie, you went to a hotel?" She asked. Ever the quick thinker, Kim thought of a lie for her angered parents. "Global Justice called me in for a covert mission to spy on a dangerous criminal staying at Hotel di Providence, the hotel for international criminals." She explained. Annoyance turned to confusion. "It was top secret. Not even Wade was informed of the mission, and Global Justice will deny it outright." Kim continued the stream of lies with a serious look.

A few lies and half-truths later, one involving 'sharing a room with an international mercenary', Kim changed into her normal clothes and sat down for breakfast. "I'm just worried you might join them someday." Ann said, finding Global Justice to be too dangerous. Kim merely smiled as she ate her cereal. "No matter what you do, we'll continue to love and support you." Her father quickly added. "Even if I started dating Shego?" Kim jokingly suggested, laughing. Her parents laughed in agreement.  
Shego walked in the new lair with an angry Drakken staring knives at her. "Where were you?! I had work that needed to be done, and the henchmen were useless!" He ranted. "On a date with Possible." She said in a monotone voice. "Wha...what?" Drakken was baffled. "Wherever you really were, it had better have been worth it. We must begin Operation Gurken II!" Drakken declared. "Another pickle jar." Shego sighed.

Not much time passed before Kim and Shego were reunited. A call from Wade had them on a plane to Florence, Italy. A scientist that could control inanimate objects with his mind via a control helmet was abducted. A local vigilante who wore a strange triangle symbol and whose initials were E.A. was supporting them.  
Ron, Kim, and E. broke through Drakken's security and into the main area of the laboratory. They encountered Drakken, Shego, and the professor, who was tied to a chair. "Shego! Get them!" Drakken ordered. Shego, flanked by more henchmen, dashed at the trio. "I'll handle Shego, you two get the professor." Kim ordered, challenging Shego.  
The two exchanged expertly-delivered blows. Kim managed to knock her through a door to another room. While her teammates were distracted, she knocked over some boxes, blocking the door. Before Shego could recover, Kim mounted her waist while she laid on the ground. The two smiled to one another. Shego sat up and kissed the girl. Kim embraced her and returned the kiss. Shego pulled back and smirked. "So this is how it's gonna be? Mid-fight make-out sessions?" She asked, almost sincere. "Not at all. I love you, Shego." Shego blushed, hearing the words she'd wanted to hear. "I love you too, Kimmie. What about the side-kick?" She asked. Kim was at a loss, showing an amount of pain on her face. "I don't know. Just give me time, okay?" She almost pleaded. Shego caressed her cheek. "All the time in the world." She offered. Kim smiled brightly and embraced her. Shego held her close, willing to give her the time she needed to sort things out so they could be together. In the end, she got what she wanted, and didn't want to let her go. Her great scheme worked.  
A minor explosion pulled them back to reality. "I have a private beach house. I'll send you the coordinates." Shego told her. "I still have a laser scalpel and pent up feelings about my plasma-cut clothes." Kim retorted. Shego chuckled. "Fair is fair." Kim got off of Shego, offering a hand to help her new lover to her feet. "Wear this. I may want to be clever with the scalpel." Kim smirked. Shego grinned once more. "You're on, Possible." Shego pulled her by the arm and swung her through the empty boxes and back into the main room. They shared a silent look, speaking words of affection as they continued their fight. Their battle of love would continue.

Author's Notes: Well, here you have a Kim Possible story. I love the show as a whole, as you could see from the many references to older episodes. For those who might complain that Kim is normally more confident, I noticed that she was off her game and unsure when it came to budding romances. Go back and watch. There are two other references in there: one about another cartoon currently airing on Disney, and another at the end about a video game.  
Lastly, a big thanks and credit to the great Chloe C. of the webcomic 'Go Get a Roomie!'. She is in the process of making a KiGo comic that inspired a few elements of this story. Reading it also made me really flesh out this story. My other stories seem thin and little more than an excuse to get to the bedroom. I think this will stick with me going on to other stories. Or maybe not. Either way, a big thanks to Chloe C. Go read her stuff and check out the comic. You won't be disappointed.  
I originally had an idea of pairing Kim with Ann Possible her mother after pairing her with Shego, but the main pairing of Shego and Kim was just too good to mess up. I wanted to try that taboo after seeing it somewhere else. I might try it out as a 'what-if?' story sometime depending on what you, the readers, have to say about it.


	2. Unplanned

Unplanned

A KimXAnn story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

Summary: In a 'what-if' turn of events, Kim and Ann begin a new relationship.

The amnesiac girl, informed by the green-skinned woman Shego, that she was Kim Possible, trudged through the forest in the direction given to her by the woman. The events played out in her head: a woman she had been enemies with declared her affection. It felt weird. Not wrong, just weird. Everything about the day had been unusual. Kim sighed, exhausted with it all. She bent over and held herself up by putting her hands on her knees. She let her long red hair fall in front of her face. "Someone... anyone... a little help...?" She lamented. Sighing once more, she stood straight and decided to look on her person for some identification.

In a small pouch, she found her wallet. Upon opening it, she found a photograph of herself and a woman standing side-by-side with their arms around one another's waist and smiling while facing the camera. They wore matching two-piece swimsuits. She turned the picture over and found two names: Kim and Ann. Her head began to hurt somewhat, flashes of memories about the woman. The girl could tell they were close. She couldn't tell what sort of relationship she had with the woman known as Ann, but knew they were close. Kim continued to trust in the woman called Shego and her directions.

Kim continued to trudge along, feeling tired and hot. It had been an hour since she set off for the woman named Ann. She began to sweat in the dense forest. Her purple shirt and black pants were sticking to her. Before she doubted Shego's directions, she came upon a natural hot spring. It was fairly large and deep enough to swim or stand in. A large rock in the center obscured her view, only showing her about half of it. Still, it looked comforting. She desperately wanted to rest for a while.

"Well, this looks nice. It couldn't hurt to rest here for a while, could it?" She wondered to herself, finding a safe place to put her clothing. She took off her gloves and put them on a nearby tree stump. She sat down and took off her socks and shoes and placed them in front of the stump. The girl proceeded to gently slide her pants off, folding and placing them beside her. She stood up and took her shirt off, then her panties and placed them on her pants. She sighed in relief, feeling a bit cooler. She was also grateful to be alone in the forest. Being fully naked out in public would be too much for her to bear. "No bra..." She wondered to herself as she walked to the hot spring with the picture in her right hand.

She gently lowered her right foot into the hot and steaming waters. She winced a bit at the temperature, but continued on. Her aching muscles needed rest, and hoped she could clear her head. She slowly slipped into the hot spring, sighing as became surrounded by the warm water. She sat down and against the stone, the water reaching just above her chest.

She slowly rubbed her hands along her body to clean off the sweat. First she rinsed her face off, then her arms and moved down to her chest. She gently stroked her breasts, going over every inch to clean herself. She began to blush and wince, feeling sensitive. She let out a sigh of pleasure. She moved on, to her stomach and sides. Kim sighed once more and sat back, closing her green eyes.

The young girl's mind drifted on the day's events. She lost her memories and met a woman who claimed to be her enemy, yet had strong feelings for her. The amnesia really bugged her, but the woman known as Shego told her they would return.

Kim was roused from her thoughts by a splash of water from the other side. She stood up and quietly moved to the large rock to peer on the other side. She saw a woman with short red-colored hair similar to hers. Kim looked her over, noting her mature features like her bottom, liking the scene more than she would thought. Shego made a move for her affections, so perhaps she liked women? The woman before her seemed attractive to her, and she almost knew the woman was friendly. The hair style was familiar.

The woman glared at no one Kim saw. "Lousy...monkey. Scared me half to death..." She muttered. She turned about, giving Kim a better look at her. A slight blush returned to her face as she looked at the woman's chest. Catching herself, she looked at the woman's face. "Ann!" Kim called. "What?" The woman replied, confused

It was Ann, the woman from the photo. Blue eyes, short red hair, and a beautiful figure. "Ann?" The woman asked. Kim came from around the rock, not bothering to cover herself. Ann looked the girl over and blushed slightly, but looked into Kim's eyes. "Is that my name?" Ann inquired. Kim frowned. "No memories? Same here. But I have a photo of us, so we're definitely friends at least." Kim explained.

Ann looked over the picture Kim gave her as they sat next to one another. They weren't embarrassed to be so close and naked. In fact, it felt natural to them. They enjoyed each other's company as well. Kim felt safe and secure with the woman. She was comforted by her mere presence.

Kim looked to the woman, seeing concern on her face. "Don't worry, Ann. We're together, and we'll figure this out." She assured her companion, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Yeah, but-" Ann turned to face the girl, and found herself kissing her. They were both in shock and blushing quite a bit. They pulled apart, flustered. "I-I'm sorry!" Kim said, trying to excuse herself. "I was going to kiss you on the cheek!" It was the truth. Half of it was truth. Ann gave a weak smile. "It's okay, Kim." Ann told her. The two looked ahead and tried to relax.

Kim looked down, still replaying her kiss with Ann in her mind. Her smell, her soft lips, it was all she could think about. She was not sorry their brief kiss happened. This woman known as Ann was definitely important to her, this was certain. Ann herself was thinking the same things. The two turned to one another and said the other's name before nervously chuckling. Kim took the initiative and leaned forward to kiss Ann once more. She closed her eyes and held Ann's shoulders. Ann was taken aback, but leaned into the kiss and closed her own eyes. It became clear to them just how close they really were. Ann put her hands on Kim's hips, making Kim quite happy to have her feelings returned. Her heart quickened with the soft touch of Ann's lips on hers. Ann herself felt the same. She opened her mouth, giving cue for Kim to do the same. Their tongues mingled in the air before Ann pressed forward, slipping her tongue into Kim's mouth. Kim put her arms around Ann. The girl's liked the taste of one another. They continued to kiss for another moment or so before simply looking into one another's eyes. They both felt aroused, and Ann acted on it. She had a feeling Kim was inexperienced in the area, so decided to teach her She gave a sly grin, taking Kim off guard. Ann placed her hands elsewhere, her right on Kim's left breast, and her left hand far lower, resting on Kim's pussy. Kim was taken aback. She was aroused and sensitive to Ann's touches. She leaned back against the rock wall and put her hands beside her, trying not to fall below the water's surface.

Kim and Ann could see the desire in one another. Kim was uncertain, as Ann expected. Words were not needed for them. Ann began to massage Kim's breast and pussy, illiciting a cry from the girl. Satisfied, Ann went forward and began to kiss Kim's neck. Ann could hear Kim's breath sharpen. Sensing how close the girl was to release, she stopped everything. Kim looked to Ann, confused and frustrated. Ann, with a wink, helped Kim to sit on the edge of the hot spring with just her legs in the water. Kim continued to blush and breathe heavily. Ann kneeled between Kim's legs and gently licked Kim's wet pussy. Kim cried out in pleasure and need. The girl crossed her legs around Ann's back, wanting more. Urged on by the sound, Ann used more pressure with her tongue, pushing it inward. The smell and taste nearly drove Ann wild. She removed her tongue from Kim's pussy and began to lick the girl's clit. Kim propped herself up with her hands and moaned. With one nibble on the girl's clit, Kim climaxed. She fell back and panted. Ann looked up and watched Kim's chest rise and fall with each breath, once more admiring her beauty. Ann herself was truly aroused, but contented herself with licking Kim's pussy, savoring the taste. She began to use her right hand to rub herself below, feeling how wet with arousal she had become.

Ann crawled forward over Kim, only to lay beside her on her right side. The cool air over their bodies chilled them slightly. To get warm once more, Kim cuddled next to Ann on her side, smiling contently. Ann turned to her side and draped her right arm over Kim's waist. The younger girl went forward and kissed Ann deeply and passionately. Ann returned the kiss, running her hand along Kim's side.

Kim, almost recovered, began to rub her knee against Ann's pussy. "My turn, Ann." She quipped, having regained her composure. She wanted to show Ann the same love Ann showed her. Ann bit back a moan and simply smiled. Kim forced herself up and put Ann on her back. Bemused, Ann watched Kim work. With a grin, Kim interlaced their legs and pushed their hips together. Ann understood and sat up as much as she could. She desperately needed release, and Kim wished to provide that. Kim rubbed their pussies together, gaining moans from both girls. The heat and sensations of it nearly drove the girls wild. Still somewhat sensitive herself, Kim was nearing another climax. She watched Ann's chest rise and fall with each thrust. She was mesmerized by Ann's beauty.

In due time, both girls climaxed almost simultaneously. Both girls desperately needing release. Ann fell back, and took Kim with her by grabbing her arm. Kim laid on top of Ann, their breasts pushed against one another as they kissed passionately. "I love you." Kim whispered to Ann. "I love you." Ann replied and gave a short kiss. Kim looked down at her and chuckled slightly. "I wonder how many times we said that...?" She asked. Ann shrugged. "Well, if don't get our old memories back, we've made some great new memories here." Kim told her. Ann smiled and nodded. Kim moved to lay beside Ann, cuddling against her with Ann's arm draped over her.

The two girls rested for a while before taking a quick dip in the hot spring. Afterwards, they dressed and set out once more. Trekking through the jungle was made easier with a companion. "Do you have any idea where we're going? Or where we're supposed to go?" Ann questioned Kim. "Not a clue." Kim quickly replied. "I've been meaning to ask, is that a giant watch on your wrist?" The woman asked. "This?" They stopped and looked at the device strapped to Kim's wrist. A screen lit up, showing a round boy with concern on his face. "Kim! Thank god I could remotely activate your kimmunicator!" He exclaimed. "Who are you?" Kim asked, suspicious. "Amnesia again? Drakken has to get new material." The boy sighed. "I'm Wade, a friend and a computer genius. I'm locked your location down with the GPS in your kimmunicator." Wade quickly explained. "And your name?" Ann inquired. "Oh, it's Wade. I'm glad you two are all right, Mrs. Possible. No one can beat a Possible Mother-Daughter team-up." Wade said, smiling. Kim and Ann were stunned. "Right. Mother-Daughter team-up." Kim repeated. Kim and Ann looked to one another in shock.

Wade arranged a helicopter to pick them up from the forest in Japan. Apparently, the pilot had been helped by Kim in the past. She could only smile weakly at the woman's gratitude and praise. So Kim was a heroine. It seemed familiar, so she expected her memories to return.

After transferring to a plane in an airport in the city of Saga. Another person helped by Kim in the past provided a plane flight to Middleton. Kim and Ann said very little to one another during their helicopter flight. Kim wanted to change that during their flight to America. Their true relation to one another was something of a shock. Their plane was large enough to fit two compartments, one of which had the pilot by himself. Kim wanted to talk to Ann without him hearing, so this worked for her. The girl moved from her seat to sit next to Ann, who stared out the window. "Hey." She greeted. Ann, startled from her reverie, spun around to Kim. "Hi." She said, uncertainty in her voice. "So...some day, huh?" Kim started with a light chuckle. "Yes, it was." Ann agreed. "I can't wait to get back home. I'm exhausted." Kim put her back to Ann and laid against her, closing her eyes. "No thanks to you, Ann." She added with another chuckle. "W-wait, we should forget that. I'm your mother." Ann said hurriedly in a hushed tone. Kim turned her head and pulled Ann's face close to hers, looking into Ann's eyes. "My heart doesn't care. I love you." Kim told her, giving her a passion-filled kiss. Ann tried and failed to fight, giving in to her own feelings. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and stomach, holding her close. For now, their feelings were reconciled. However, they wondered what struggled lay ahead when their memories returned.

Kim and Ann were met at an airport in Middleton by James Possible, Kim's father donned in a work uniform, Jim and Tim Possible, her twin brothers, and Ron Stoppable, Kim's boyfriend. They were greeted with joy and concern for their safety. Truly tired from their ordeal, they were gratefully driven home where they could eat, shower and sleep. Concern stayed with them through the night, however.

As the Sun rose, Shego's manipulation of the machine that took their memories had paid off: Kim and Ann regained their memories when they awoke at 8 o'clock. The two ladies of the house went through the emotions that came with their actions. Ann fled to a book on psychology she borrowed some time ago for another purpose. Sitting in her living room, she found something helpful.

Kim, still dressed in her night attire, ran to her. "Mom!" "Kim!" They shouted at once. Their family had left minutes earlier to get groceries to prepare a breakfast feast for the returning heroines. They laughed nervously at their burst. "Well...I found the reason why we were attracted to one another. It's called genetic sexual attraction. People of similar appearance and thought processes tend to go to one another. Who could be more similar than close relatives?" Ann gave a brief explanation of the psychological phenomena to excuse their actions. "The Westermarck effect, which desensitizes relatives to sexual attraction, was lost when we lost our memories." She added. Kim nodded in thought. "Makes sense." She agreed. "Still..." She walked forward and sat beside Ann. She gave the older woman a serious look. "My feelings haven't changed, and I don't think yours have either." Ann was taken aback. "It'll pass..." She weakly stated. "Maybe." Kim said before leaning close to Ann and kissing her. Ann, feeling numb, once more failed to fight back her own feelings. She put her arms around Kim and returned the kiss.

They ended their kiss a moment later, smiling. "I love you, Ann." Kim told the woman. "I love you too, Kim." They separated and simply looked to one another, before reality hit them. "Ron!" "James!" They said in unison. They had completely forgotten about their significant others. However, Kim was resolved. "We'll figure it out. I can do anything." She declared. Ann sighed. "What are we thinking. We can't." She lamented. Kim put her hand on Ann's and looked into her eyes. "We can make it work." She assured her. Ann smiled tiredly, knowing to never stop Kim when she sets her mind on something. She loved Kim in a new way, and if Kim could make their new relationship work, she was willing to help.

As the days went on, the two continued their secret relationship. James, Jim, and Tim were clever, so there were no glances or slight smiles that could give them away while the men were around. No chances were taken when people they knew were around. The times they could be together were far and few between, which made Kim rather unhappy.  
Kim found some time alone with Ann in the early morning of a beautiful Saturday after her father and brothers had left to work on a project at the Middleton Space Center.  
Kim, clothed in her white and pink shirt with pink cargo pants found her mother, apparently leaving for work as she wore a short blue dress beneath a white lab coat, in the kitchen. Kim caught Ann off-guard, grabbing the doctor from behind and holding her around her waist. "Ah! Kim!" Ann called, startled. Kim chuckled, holding her close. "Can you take today off? I want to spend more than five minutes with you every couple of days." Kim almost pleaded. "I know, hon." Ann was at a loss, having similar feelings. Ann turned around in Kim's arms and put her own arms around the girl. "I have one surgery lined up today. After that, we can go to the spa." She offered. Kim smiled, clearly happy. "Okay." She agreed. They two shared a brief, yet loving kiss. A moment later, Ann grabbed her bag and left the house. Watching Ann's car leave, Kim grinned, having a fun idea in mind.

Ann returned to her office after two hours of brain surgery. Her office, painted white and decorated with a couch against a far wall with a window behind it and tables on either side, a computer desk with important files sorted neatly beside a monitor, was of decent size for her position in the hospital.  
Dr. Possible's patient lived, but her patience with his lawyers barely made it. She closed her door and changed out of her hospital scrubs and back into her normal clothing. She heard the door click open and spun around, expecting the lawyers. She found only her daughter, smiling. "Hi Ann." Kim greeted, using her mother's first name to show she was not here as a daughter. "Kim? What are you doing here?" Ann wondered. "I thought I would wait for you until you're finished here." Kim explained. "Oh. That's sweet of you, but I still have some paperwork to finish before I can leave. It's going to be a couple of hours before I can leave." The doctor explained. "So...I can't wait?" Kim asked, almost sad. "No, you can. It's going to be a boring wait, though." Ann explained, offering a smile. "Oh, I think I can manage." Kim assured her with a clever grin on her lips. She quickly pulled Ann into a kiss, grabbing her by the front of her lab coat. Ann put up little resistance. Both had been almost starved for affection since they secretly became a couple, avoiding romantic entanglements with their male lovers. Kim broke the kiss and put her arms around Ann, then moved on to the nape of the woman's neck, lightly kissing her. Ann stifled her voice, putting her hands on Kim's shoulders.  
Kim continued to kiss Ann's neck, forcing her to stifle some moans of pleasure. The doctor began to bite down on her left index finger to keep herself quiet. Kim, with a sly grin, pulled the finger away and gave her another kiss, reciprocated by the truly aroused woman. Kim began to massage Ann's right breast with her left hand. Even with a dress and bra to cover her, Ann felt it.

The woman wanted more, and her lover was more than ready to give. Kim pulled back and kneeled down, lifting Ann's short dress to see her panties. She thought Ann looked quite attractive with stockings on. Sexy doctors are a common preference for people. Ann fit that bill, as far as Kim was concerned. Black stockings, panties, and Kim assumed a bra would complete the set. There was a word for how attractive her mother was, Kim was certain.  
"Wait, Kim..." Ann weakly protested. Ignoring it in favor of seeing the state of Ann's panties, Kim slipped them down gently and helped Ann step back to discard them by tossing them over the office couch. Kim then began to gently lick between Ann's legs, forcing the woman to cover her mouth and hide her cries of ecstasy. Kim had wanted to make Ann cry in pleasure since their first time in the forest. She noticed Ann's knees begin to buckle beneath her, so she stood up and helped the woman to her chair before the computer. She saw Ann's red face, and saw the desire reflected in her eyes. Just as she went to her knees to continue between Ann's spread legs, they heard the doorknob turn and click. Acting fast, Kim spun the chair around and hid beneath the desk. Ann, composing herself, opened a file and began to write. Dr. Vivian Porter stepped into the office.

"Hello Dr. Porter." greeted Ann, keeping herself composed. Dr. Porter sat on the couch and began going through some files, finishing paperwork with Dr. Possible. Kim kept herself hidden beneath Ann's desk. Soon enough, however, her desire for pleasure overturned her fear of being caught. Kim also wanted to offer Ann what her father couldn't: a sense of danger and adventure in love. She gently spread Ann's legs, catching the woman off-guard. While Vivian talked about the surgery that had Dr. Possible angry earlier, Kim rubbed her mother's wet pussy, causing the woman to stifle a moan. Ann was torn between wanting to climax and wanting to keep her job. When she felt Kim's tongue on her, she nearly lost it. She let a faint sound escape her lips, something Dr. Porter noticed. Brushing it off as a small bout of nausea, Dr. Possible was safe.  
Kim continued to lick Ann, savoring the contact with her lover. Her smell, touch, and taste was deeply enjoyed by the girl in love. Her baggy pants allowed her to slip her left hand between her legs to rub herself. She confirmed how warm and wet she truly was.  
Vivian cleared up a few minor details with the clearly unwell Ann and left the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Both Possibles were grateful for her departure. Much desired release followed a duet of moans of ecstasy.

After regaining strength, Dr. Possible pushed away from her desk and her daughter's probing tongue. Ann looked at Kim's smiling and flushed face with consternation. "What were you thinking?" She inquired disapprovingly. Kim, unfazed, pulled her wet hand out of her pants and moved from under the desk. "We could have been caught. Then what?" Ann continued her scolding. "Well, I'm guessing the explanation 'that's my daughter with her tongue in me' would not have been welcome." Kim grinned. Ann was unamused. Kim sat on Ann's lap facing her and her arms around her. "I just wanted to excite you. You know...be spontaneous." Kim explained in sincerity. Ann sighed and relented. She understood Kim's intentions now. She gave Kim and passionate kiss on her lips and slipped her hands down the back of Kim's pants and grabbed her bottom, much to Kim's surprise and delight. Feeling more than a bit frisky, and wanting to return the 'favor', Ann lifted the hem of Kim's shirt with a sly grin.

The woman pulled Kim's shirt off and tossed it aside, exciting her young lover. Kim gripped the armrests of Ann's chair and leaned back to give Ann better leverage. Ann kissed the girl once more. They closed their eyes and kissed passionately, letting their tongues mingle between them. Ann broke the kiss and lowered her head to lick Kim's breast as she unzipped Kim's pants. The doctor used her left arm to keep Kim from falling and her right to slip her hand down the front of Kim's pants.  
She rubbed Kim's pussy outside her panties, a tease for now. She could almost tell that Kim did not climax yet. This thought made her excited. Some revenge for licking her in front of a colleague. She had never been this playful in love, so this was nice and refreshing for her. Kim's harsh breathing and slight moans were almost music to Ann now. She continued to lick and suck on the girl's right breast before gently biting her nipple. A louder cry this time, though Kim tried to keep her voice down. Sensing her need, Ann slipped her hand into Kim's panties and rubbed the girl's pussy directly. She slipped two fingers into Kim and gently nibbled her nipple. Kim gripped her mother's shoulders firmly and cried out in pleasure, climaxing as she did so.  
Kim collapsed into Ann with ragged breaths. Ann put her arms around her lover and felt content with everything. She now felt secure in their new relationship. Odd, yes, but she liked it.

Days passed since Kim all but ambushed Ann at the hospital. Since then, the two lovers found more time for one another, disregarding the danger. They kissed, held hands, and made love at home, or at a spa Kim heard of somewhere. Ann took the lead more often than not. She felt a mother should be a good teacher, even when it comes to sex.  
They continued their normal relationships with Ron and James, though more out of duty than anything. First and foremost, Kim and Ann were in love with one another. They enjoyed nothing more than the warmth of one another.

Author's Notes: A friendly and patient reader by the name of ssvidel3 encouraged and helped me to write this. My first foray into a taboo subject, but I enjoyed writing it. I understand it may offend some people, but I hope more people enjoy reading it.  
Many thanks to ssvidel3 for helping me. Were it not for him, this may not have been written.


End file.
